Trailers or vehicles for carrying cargo and for loading cargo into vehicles, such as aircraft and the like, are generally known. Such trailers typically have a platform that may be raised upward to position the platform at a loading portion of the vehicle or aircraft to ease loading of the cargo from the trailer to the aircraft. The trailers may be able to adjust the platform to maintain the platform relatively level at the raised position to support the cargo at the desired level at the vehicle. Typically, such trailers or cargo carriers have the cargo lifted upward from the ground and placed on the platform at the trailer prior to transporting the cargo, and then elevate the platform to the desired height at the targeted vehicle or aircraft. Examples of such trailers or vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,127; 3,688,926; 3,944,096; 5,165,838; 5,630,694 and 6,447,044. Such trailers or vehicles often include multiple pivotable arms/linkages which pivot relative to one another and to the frame and platform of the trailer in order to provide the desired elevational adjustments to the trailer. Also, although such trailers or vehicles are often capable of transporting and elevating cargo to a desired elevated loading area, such as at an aircraft or the like, the cargo or articles must first be lifted upward onto the trailer platform, which is often cumbersome and difficult to accomplish, and sometimes requires a forklift or the like.